The Unicorns Return
by LiquidLighting147
Summary: It's been a long time since Mordecai and Rigby have seen the Unicorns. But after Rigby gets a nightmare with them in it. Paranoia grows between Mordecai and Rigby of weather or not the Unicorns are planning some thing big or is all up in their heads?(I OWN NOTHING)
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares, Again?

Hello?, Anyone there?" said Rigby. Rigby walked through the dark abyss not knowing what to expect. He heard giggles, galloping and what sounded like a car being started. Rigby started thinking, "Where have I heard these sounds before?". He thought it could have been Muscle Man but doubted it. With thoughts running through his head, he diden't realize that he was walking into Mordecai. "Umpf, Watch it, Mordecai?" Rigby said. Mordecai stood there with a dead eyed look. "Dude, where are we?" Mordecai diden't answer. "Dude, Answer me!", Rigby became worried, He walked up to Mordecai and started slapping him. Mordecai's eyes then rolled into themselves. Rigby became unsettled and confused. Mordecai then started floating away. "No Mordecai Come Back!" Rigby shouted as he chased Mordecai.

Rigby became scared to the point of shedding a tear but diden't want anyone to see it. As the chase went on they eventually went onto a road, Modecai disapered into darkness. Rigby started looking around franticly, There was gray fog everywhere. It was when the fog cleared a path that lead to Mordecai. Rigby heard what sounded like Mordecai's voice, "Hey dude, I'm over here!", Mordecai remained in his dead eyed look but seemed more alive then before. Rigby was even confused but felt relived to see Mordecai normal at least. Rigby then started running down the road to Mordecai. He was so caught up into seeing his friend that he diden't realize that a large familer looking race car was driving down the road. Rigby then jumped to Mordecai's arms, But just before he landed, the race car drove into them.

"Ahhhh!", Rigby fell out of his bed, He started breathing deeply. He was then relieved about it all being a dream. He then saw that Mordecai was not in the room. As he left the room he started to think about his dream. What did those noises mean?, He also swore that he heard "Bros" being faintly chanted as he jumped to Mordecai's arms. Despite thinking there was an good explantion to those things, He still was a bit on edge. When he went into the kitchen and got him a bowel of cereal, He then remembered the unicorns, "Oh my gosh, It been a long time since I heard from them, I never dreamt about them before" Rigby thought to himself. He was also abit unsettled because he would have exspected them to either fart in his face, trash his things and force them to drink there slump. Once Rigby left the house, Rigby gave a digusted grunt and said "Well at least it's just a dream.

As he walked around the park he saw Benson, "Hey Benson", "It's about time you got up, You and Mordecai are working the snack bar today, Don't eat any of the food or your fired." Benson said. Rigby was thankful that Benson diden't get pissed at him. So Rigby then made his way to the snack bar, He saw Muscle Man and High Five Ghost working on the lawns. Mordecai was hunched over in boredom at the snack bar. He then lightend up but was still bothered when he saw Rigby. "I'm here, I'm here" Rigby said as slid across the counter. "So what's goin on", "Slow as molasses dude" Mordecai said, "Hardly anyone comes over here...So what took you", "I had a nightmare" Rigby said, Mordecai gave sigh and then said, "Alright, What are you afried of now?", "It's not what your thinking, It's not the taxi, It's not the pancakes, It wasn't even those mutant penguins we saw from that movie we rented" Rigby said. "Oh, well what was it then?" Mordecai said, "Unicorns".

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai questioned, "Remember that time when you bought that stupid colouge to get Margreat's attention?, and then all those Unicorns came up?" Rigby said. "Oh yeah, Man, it's been along time since we heard from them, Last we saw them was when we went to "The land of no rules", I thought they were long gone since then, Well it's just a dream so I guess we shouden't worry about it to much" Mordecai said. "I don't know dude, This dream was much more creepy then the other ones I had", Rigby then exsplains the dream to Mordecai. "Dang, That's just trippy dude" Mordecai said. "I have a feeling that it could mean something, But I'm not sure" Rigby said. Mordecai and Rigby then looked at each other. "I think we should see Skips"


	2. Chapter 2: Trippy

Mordecai and Rigby then leaped over the snack bar counter and ran to Skip's house. When they arrived, Skips was leaving his garage with some power tools.

"Yo Skips" said Mordecai when they got to him.

"What?" said Skips.

"Tell him Rigby" said Mordecai.

Rigby explained the dream to Skips. Skips's eyes widened and gave a nervous look. He then invited them into his house.

"Think you guys should come in side"

The three then went into his house and sat down on the floor.

"In order for you guys to properly understand, Let me tell you guys my experience with that dream" Skips said.

After Skips said that, Mordecai and Rigby became unsettled and sat a little closer to Skips.

"Along time ago, me and some of my friends at the time decided to race through a large forest trail, It was a huge open path, good for racing. So we got our cars and met at the starting line. "May the best man win" we said to each other before we got into our cars and positioned our selves. After the count down we drove, My friend Brad was in the lead as I was behind him. I rammed him a bit, he rammed me back. I guess I rammed him pretty hard because he eventually drove into the forest it self. I thought he was trying to get a short cut but I planed to look in the forest if he doesn't make it to the finish line. I came in second as my friend Mark won. I saw everyone else come but not Brad. I left and ran in to the forest. His car was turned over and he was pretty beat up. I got him out and got him to the hospital, but he was long gone. Over 2 months after his death I received the same dream that you had Rigby" Skips explained.

As Mordecai and Rigby heard how it happened they became unsettled as this dream is either a warning or just nothing.

"I heard of cases like this, It's a fifty-fifty chance of it being either one, Mine was nothing but I'm still on edge about Brad, This is one of the reasons why I'm so quiet " said Skips.

"So you might think that the Unicorns are coming back?" said Mordecai

"It could be, but my suggestion is to not worry about it too much, but if any abnormal things happen, let me know" Skips said.

The whole time, Rigby was just dumfounded on the situation. Mordecai thanked Skips and he went on his way. Mordecai then looked at Rigby, Rigby had a very frightened look on his face because of what could happen.

"Dude don't worry, this dream could just be nothing, You don't need to be scared" said Mordecai.

Rigby didn't respond, he was so shaken up that he couldn't speak clearly so he didn't. Mordecai then placed his hand on Rigby's forehead.

"Dude your cold" Mordecai said concerned. "You need some coffee, It should probably calm you down"

Mordecai and Rigby went into a cart and drove to the coffee shop. they went in and sat at their usual table.

"Hey Mordecai, Hi Rigby" said Eileen

"What's up Eileen, Where's Margaret?" said Mordecai.

"Oh she's out running some errands for our boss" Eileen said. "What's wrong with Rigby?"

"He's scared because of a nightmare he had"

"Oh you poor thing, what happened?" Eileen said.

"Well it's kind've hard to explain so basically he had nightmare about something from a long time ago and he doesn't know whether it's a warning or it's nothing. So I brought him here to calm him down" said Mordecai.

"I know just the thing" said Eileen.

She left and came back a bit later with a cup with cream and caramel drizzled on it.

"Here Rigby, take a swig of this" Eileen said as she slid it to him.

Rigby looked at it and picked it up, he slowly put it against his lips and drank. The flavor of cream and caramel with a mochey flavor was just what Rigby needed. Before he knew it, he drank they cup dry. Eileen giggled a bit when he lowered the cup to show the cream mustache he had on. Rigby blushed and wiped off the cream.

"How do you feel dude?" said Mordecai.

"A lot better" said Rigby. "What was that you gave me Eileen?, it was really good".

"Oh it's just my own little recipe, I make it when some one I care for isn't feeling well" Eileen said as she stroked her hair nervously.

Rigby was touched. Mordecai and Rigby then thanked her and left. "Get well soon Rigby"

As Mordecai and Rigby drove away, Mordecai could see the warmth that Eileen gave Rigby and decided not to tease him about it. They then decided to rent some videos so they drove over to the video store.

"Oh dude they're having a sale" said Rigby.

The sign said "65% off all rentals and purchases"

"Let's do it" said Mordecai.

They left the cart and ran in to the store. They looked around picked several cheesy movies to laugh at like _Clash of Monstrosities_ and _Copper Dan_. Rigby then left to wait in cart as Mordecai finished up. Mordecai was about to approach the cashier until he felt a sense of unease. Like he was being watched even though it was just him and the cashier in the building He then tried to see if there was someone looking at him. He thought it was Rigby so he called out to him but no response. As Mordecai wandered around the aisles he started feeling drowsy, his vision started to blur and felt like he was going to collapse. As he grasped on to a shelf to support himself, he eventually blacked out and dropped.

When he regained consciousness, he got back up and saw the video store pull it self apart. The walls broke and floated away. The aisles fall into the abyss. The abyss was shades of purple and black with parts of the store floating around, including the cashier. Eventually, parts of the store joined together creating a path from Mordecai's platform to a black hole in the abyss. Mordecai reluctantly followed the path. As he walked, he saw the path being eaten by a dark fog that followed him. Everything went completely black when he entered the black hole. Mordecai became scared and started running around the darkness trying to find a way out. He noticed a beam of light around the middle where sparkles were twinkling. Mordecai ran into the light and the darkness just disappeared revealing a new abyss.

The abyss was purple with white stars. He was relieved to be out of the darkness but was still feeling uneased. He started to wonder around until he heard giggles, and galloping. Each time he heard it, he looked into the direction of where the sound came from.

Gallop, look, giggle, look, gallop, look and then he backed into something. Mordecai became scared, he peard around his shoulder slowly with his eyes closed. and when he looked all the way, He opened his eyes, "What's up dude".

Mordecai was in shock. Billy gave a sinister look.

"What's the matter bro, Cat got your tongue? (laughs)" said the unicorn.

Eventually, other unicorns all floated down surrounding Mordecai.

They all gave sinister or threatening looks at Mordecai. each them gave their own comments at him.

"Hey there pal, Long time no see"

"Let me at him, I want to give him a drink"

"Not so cool are you now huh"

All of them then started walking slowly towards Mordecai. All of their eyes turned into them selves and chanted "Dude".

"Dude...Dude...Dude...Dude!"

Right there, Mordecai was brought back to reality. The unicorns disappeared, the abyss cleared up, and Mordecai was really aching around his face and chest. when he looked up he saw the cashier.

"Are you going buy your crap or what, the store's closing dude" he said.

"Oh yeah, yeah" said Mordecai.

When Mordecai left the store, Rigby was asleep in the cart. Not wanting to bring Rigby out of his peaceful state, he decided not to tell him about what happened. Mordecai went into the cart and drove back to the house. He scooped up Rigby, went into the house, and put him to bed. Mordecai then left the house and made his way to Skips's house.

"This can't be good, if Rigby had a nightmare, Skips having a similar one and there being a possibility of it being a warning or just nothing, I have to get to the bottom of this." Mordecai thought to himself.

Mordecai came to Skips's house and want right in.

Wayne: Hello People, I hope you liked this chapter, It's definitely longer then any other chapter I currently wrote, If you could review and give me some advice and constructive criticism, that would be great. Any way, more chapters are planned out for this story and the others, so yeah.


End file.
